The following U.S. Patent and Patent Application are hereby incorporated by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,870,459 discloses a self-adjusting bushing bearing for engagement with a bearing shaft. A bearing housing is provided. A bearing sub-assembly is received inside of the bearing housing and the bearing sub-assembly is adapted to receive the bearing shaft. The bearing sub-assembly has at least two bearing segments and at least one springy element engaged with the bearing housing which compresses the bearing segments toward one another.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 62/258,695 disclosures a self-adjusting bushing bearing with a shaft seal for engaging a bearing shaft. The self-adjusting bushing bearing has a plurality of bearing segments configured to receive a bearing shaft therein. A springy element engages an outer surface of the plurality of bearing segments and biases the plurality of bearing segments towards the bearing shaft. A shaft seal coupled to the springy element is configured to contact the bearing shaft when the bearing shaft is received in the plurality of bearing segments so as to create an operable seal between the plurality of bearing segments and the bearing shaft.